


A Star's Lament

by nervouswritting



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, Youtube RPF
Genre: 2nd Person, How Do I Tag, I mean y/n is the main character so one would assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: You had odd half-memories that have followed you all your life. You succeeded anyway. You had fun. But, "fun" may have just doomed you for a second time.





	A Star's Lament

There were certain precautions you took all your life. You did your best to never be alone. You stayed away from mirrors. You didn’t trust mayors. You distanced yourself from guns. You wouldn’t take a step towards a winding staircase. You never bought into seers. The odd phobias weren’t the only thing you carried with you. You had names. Names that held more weight for you than any god ever did. Damien. Celine. William. You could never place the names. You had overwhelming hatred for these names. Every time you thought of them, you felt unbridled rage. Betrayal. A crushing sense of loneliness. You could never really explain why. And no matter what psychologists tried to fix you nothing worked. You learned to live with it. You adapted. Just as you always have.

 You went to college. You ended up studying law. You had a natural affinity for it and it felt so damn right. It felt like you had found where you belonged. You had found home. You had never felt that feeling before. You excelled. You graduated with flying colors. You started working for a highly influential firm in California. People favored you for district attorney. You were quiet, yet in the court room, you seemed like a star. Shinning bright enough to hold the gaze of all who saw you. Including the intern from the third floor. He was desired by everyone in the firm. Handsome. Sweet. Eccentric in the best way. Apparently, he made videos on the internet in his spare time. You didn’t watch them. But, he watched you. You were the bright star of the firm and he asked you out on a date. You accepted.

Why did you trust him? Why did his smile put you at such ease? Why did you let it? Why did you fall for it? Why did you say yes? You hadn’t talked to him for more than five minutes in the past. But, he was familiar to you. You felt like you knew him. Like, he had been your friend once. Like he was, at one time, important to you. He was a distant memory. Faded and blurred. What must been a memory from long, long ago.

You let him plan the date. After all, you didn’t know his pay range. You didn’t even know what sort of food he liked. You knew close to nothing about the intern. But, you knew he knew about you. Everyone in the firm did. Everyone talks about stars. So you, the ever merciful star, gave the intern a chance to choose. You were rather surprised when he texted you the address. It was an address you recognized. A fancy place uptown. You were impressed. By him. That surprised you. People never really impressed you. You had rather low standards that people, for the most part, lived up to. But he was different.

That’s why, when the day rolled around, you were nervous. It scared you. This man was bringing out feelings you hadn’t felt since your teens. You couldn’t tell if you hated it or loved it. You knew you had to go see him. To see how far this rabbit hole of emotion would take you.

  
You dressed nicely and drove your fancy car to the restaurant. He was already there and had gotten you two a table. Your chest swelled. God, what was that feeling? You sat across from him.

  
“Oh, hi! I’ve got something for you. A rose!” He pulled the rose from behind his back, sniffing it over exaggeratedly before handing it to you.

  
You took the rose and laid it on the table. You smiled and gave a small chuckle at his, all too adorable, flirting.

  
“So, do you like this place?” He asked, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

  
You nodded with, what you hoped to be, a reassuring smile.

  
He beamed back at you, “It must be destiny.” He began to flip through his menu.

  
You do the same. Before long, a hand starts to rest on yours.

  
“I can’t wait to get to know you. I don’t like to pay attention to the rumors flying around the office. You don’t talk to anybody. I seriously doubt they know you well enough to gossip. Then again, it feels like I might have known you for a long time.” He smile as he rambled and gestured with the hand not on yours.

  
Your head shot up. The swelling returned. You knew what he was saying. You couldn’t have put it better yourself. You wrapped you hand around his and smile. You understood perfectly.

  
“Either way, I can’t waited to see what this date has in store.” He grinned.

  
You grinned back. You loved the effect he had on you. And damn if it wasn’t familiar. What was it that felt so familiar? You didn’t know. Honestly, you tried to forget about the familiar feeling and the swelling in your chest. You really wanted to have a fun date with a guy you liked. But, it wasn’t in the stars, not for you.

  
The rest of the dinner went well. Lighthearted conversation over good food. You both ordered the same thing. You had quite the laugh about it. You spent most of the dinner holding hands and smiling like an idiot. You had fun. More than you had in a while. You loved it. Hell, you loved him.

  
The check came. He forgot his wallet. You happily paid. Honestly, you were starting to feel bad, like you hadn’t done enough, anyways.

  
He grinned at you. “Thanks, I can’t believe I forgot my wallet but, don’t worry, I still have ton of things for us to do.” He led you out of the restaurant and to his white van.  
You cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

  
“No, no, not like that. I’m not taking you out here to do that! We’re going to see a play. I got play tickets.” He looked mildly horrified.

  
You smiled as you slid into his passenger’s seat.

  
The ride was short and sweet. He rambled about how much he loved theater and the most recent thing he had seen. You enjoyed yourself. You think he’s enjoying himself too. The van slowed to a stop outside of a bricked building. He quickly exited the car so he could hold open your door, always the gentleman.

  
“It is so unbelievably good! I cannot wait for this. You’re gonna love it.” He smiled as he led you toward the theater.

  
“And I just wanted to say thanks for coming out with me. I mean, you are so unbelievably out of my league. My friends told me not to tell you that but, I just can’t believe someone like you decided to take a chance with someone like me.” He roughly gestured at himself as he walked into the theater.

  
He stopped abruptly at a vending machine.

  
“Do you want anything? I know, we just ate, but if you’re-“He cut himself off as he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet which, as you well know, he left at home.

  
“Anyways, oh! Popcorn, perfect!” He exclaimed as the blue haired cashier him a container of popcorn.

  
The cashier smiled and nodded over to the two doors adverting two different plays. One, a romance, Love Too Soon. Or, a horror, The Dark Mark.

  
The Dark Mark? A face popped into your head. His face. All at once you remembered being district attorney, that fateful night, that house, Mark, William, Celine, Damien, and the hellish mirror those assholes trapped you in for so long. You also remembered how you escaped. How you got here. What you could do. What being a part of him, even if only for a short time, gave you. What being trapped taught you. A use for a mirror.

  
You decided that the feeling he gave you wasn’t love. It was a different one, one you grew far too acquainted with in your imprisonment. It was hate. Hate for the man who caused your years of suffering. No one should have to endure what you did. And for what? He was an intern with a YouTube channel. What did he gain? You knew the answer to that. You knew what he gained. The knowledge that he had ruined all of your lives. Damien, William, Celine, You. All people he, for one reason or another, hated. And he got his revenge. Something you could only dream of.

  
Your expression darkened. You were practically glaring at the Damien look alike. He didn’t notice as he commented on the fact he knew nothing about the play, or who made it, and had never seen it.

  
“Good luck.” Another cashier calmly stated.

  
The asshole had the gall to look confused. If you didn’t know better, you would have believed he actually was. The dimension jump certainly didn’t limit his acting abilities. You, on the other hand, didn’t act. You didn’t pretend. You knew exactly what the cashier meant, and it showed on your face. You knew who you were going to face in there. What you were going to face. He was no person. Never was. His current residence meant nothing.

  
His, almost, body-double led you through the door and down to the front of the mass of seats. He gestured to one of them.

  
You sat down in a huff. You decided to play his game. At least, until he showed his true self and stopped fucking lying to your face. When he showed you. When you were strong enough to do what you wanted, he would have hell to pay. You would finally have your own fun.

  
“I’m really enjoying this date. I hope to spend more time with you.”

  
You disagreed. Nevertheless, your eyes moved from the stage over to his smiling face. He was putting a lot of effort into this. There was no way in hell he actually cared about you. You knew better. You knew what he truly was. But, what did you even really know?

  
“It’s starting!”

  
You quickly turned to the stage. But, there was nobody there. You looked back at the man next to you. He wasn’t there, either.

  
Not even a second later, all the color faded from your world. You knew who had taken you before he even showed himself. You had felt the energy of that place before. Before you were roughly pushed away what was rightfully yours. Something you don’t think you ever have to fight for. Something everyone has. But, you don’t. He took it. Took it and ran. Ran like the coward he is.

  
Your face twisted into a snarl as his dark form appeared in front of you. Dangerously close.

  
“Did you miss me?”

  
A chill ran down your spine. You were scared. As much as you fantasized about murdering the being in front of you, you were scared facing him. You had seen what he could do. You didn’t want a repeat showing.

  
“I missed you, very much.” He made a quiet humming noise, “As much as you seem to remember me, you don’t seem excited to see me. Nor, were you excited to see him. To know him, more personally. Why is that? I’ve been waiting a long time to see you.” He gestured in his own direction.

  
He sighed heavily. “You didn’t learn anything from our little adventure, did you? Our gracious host died. Death is final. Life never lets us choose. Who lives. Who dies. You and I were the only ones who left that house intact.”

  
That can’t be. He didn’t die. He couldn’t have. You didn’t. Death doesn’t mean the same thing in that place. He must have jumped, like you did. He couldn’t be dead. Right?  
“The actor is dead. The intern is new. He only belongs to this dimension, no others. He is an entirely different being than the actor. Different to you. Yes, you’re more like the actor.” He smiled.

  
“You’re like me.”

  
He wasn’t wrong. You knew that. You wrong. About the intern. About your emotions. About everything. You had done so many things you regretted. You weren’t good. You always knew that to be true. But, someone telling you that hurt. Being compared to him hurt. You hated it so much.

  
“We’ve both been pushed aside. Replaced. Mocked. And then he had the gall to not let me see you. But, he can’t control me anymore. It’s my turn now. I get to play the game. To be the star of the show.”

  
Although he gave off the air of being cold and untouchable, you could tell that as he ranted, he grew angrier. More unhinged. It was not really a surprise. They agreed. It made him volatile. Cracked. Weak.

  
He began to yell, not able to hold in the souls that made up his being.

  
“I’ve been waiting patiently. To see you. To be let out.”

  
He cleared his throat. An attempt at regaining composure.

  
“I’m tired of giving him a choice. Of giving anyone a choice. But, for you, I’ll make one final exception.”

  
He changed the world around you with a thought. You were sitting at a table facing him. He was standing. Behind him there was a fireplace with two doors on either side. On the dead fireplace’s mantel was the mirror.

  
You could hear your breathing hitch. You know he heard it too. You could almost make out the ghost of a smile on his lips. He was certainly enjoying this.  
“Take your pick. Anything of four options. It’s more than you’ve ever gotten before. Let’s see how far this really goes. What you can do. Impress me. And maybe we’ll have a good date, after all.”

  
No. No! You refused to play by his rules. You were not going to let him do this to you! You were not going to be trapped again. You weren’t going to let it end like this. You refused to let him win. Not again. Never again! You had been trapped for long enough. You had been through hell for years because of him. You refused to let him do it again. You would go to as many dimensions as you need to, to get a happy ending. You deserved a happy ending, damn it. And by the mirrors that haunted you all your life, you were going to get one.

  
So, as easily as he could take you into his dimension and take away your choices, you made a new option. A better choice than what he was offering you. He wasn’t offering you a choice, he was offering you another goddamn prison sentence. Your only true option was to get back in that mirror and find a different dimension. One where you still had time. Time to save the dark and heinous being. Time to save the intern with the kind eyes. And maybe with enough time to save yourself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But, the world couldn’t even give you one victory, could it?


End file.
